The Greatest Speech
by MRBee
Summary: Day of Inauguration of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as Rokudaime has come, but he has no idea what to say. A certain Hyuuga becomes helps him say what's in his heart... but he might of said too much. NaruHina FLUFF


**A quick little one-shot i thought i might write up. I had SERIOUS writing block on writing ch.7 for Spark of Memories, so then i went out looking for my muse. I ended up reading a couple old one-shots from my favorite one-shot writer at deviantart, "Sleepwalking 101" aka "Wandering Wanderer" from on this site. Well she ended up sparking my fluffy one-shot muse instead... but oh well.**

**Hope you like, please review. Check out my other VERY fluffy one-shots while your at it. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ps. i accept anonymous review too, no sign ups needed :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope i don't own Naruto. That's Kishimoto's and i love his work. Guess who his two favorite characters are? (Naruto and Hinata) no lie.**

* * *

Acceptance speech

The event had been planned out months ahead of time. To say the blond wasn't nervous was a complete lie. He was a huge nervous wreck. Back and forth he paced, his ceremonial robe being dragged in the carpet. 'I can't believe I didn't think of writing something down. Now I'm definitely gonna make a fool out of myself… and in front of the whole village no less,' he mentally berated. He hadn't stressed out on it before, it was until Tsunade gave him several documents that turned out to be five beautifully written speeches. In comparison, his would seem like crud.

A soft comforting hand fell on his shoulders as he turned to walk towards his future desk. "Naruto-kun, it'll be alright. I'm sure you'll do fine," the lavender-eyed women assured him. He'd really began to rely on her to calm him down during these kinds of hectic moments for the past few years. Needless to say, the day of one's ingurgitation to become the Rokudaime Hokage was a hectic one.

He wanted to turn around and pull his hair out but quickly calmed as her gentle gaze eased the man's tension. "But what if I messed up. So far all the other Hokages, even Baa-chan's, speeches were all really good… I don't think I can do that out of my butt! These are just one of those things you just can't wing 'Nata!" he said as his tension began to build again.

The young female grasp the taller persons face cheeks with both her hands. A noticeable, but cute, frown/pout adorned her face, "Look at me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You've proven time and time again that you can do things if you believe. I've seen you do much more miraculous things, so what's one speech? Either way the village loves you… _I love you,_" she wanted to add that last part aloud but kept it within her instead.

The blond melted in her caring eyes. Hearing her words of encouragement really brightened him up, and all his previous worries seemed to have instantly vanished. He gave the women a big hug, glad that all the weight seemed to have vanished. "Haha, you're right ne? I'm the great Naruto of Konohagakure, Mountain Toad Sage and future Rokudaime Hokage! What can't I do? Haha" he ended with a proud laugh. Hinata could only giggle at the twenty-one year old's antics, acting as if he were still twelve.

With a knock of the door a head poked out of the large oaken doors, "Five minutes Naruto," she said, her familiar voice pleasing to the future hokage's ears.

The male put his gaze on the pink-haired medic, "Hai, I'll be right there floating head-san," he joked as Sakura rolled her eyes up. That was one thing you can always rely, Naruto's sense of humor never seems to age. The door closed as she walked down the hall, leaving the two alone once more.

The Hyuuga grasp both his hands, "Ok, this is it. I know you'll do fine. Just say…" she let go of one of his hands to poke his left chest with her index, "… what's in here ok?" the lavender-eyed women said innocently.

Naruto gave her a big grin and another hug, this one much softer than the previous, but equally special, "This one's for you 'Nata," he gave her a wink that caused her to blush as he left the room.

* * *

On the balcony next to the doorway stood Sakura and Shizune, both wearing headsets, showing that they were in charge of the ceremonies. Ahead of them, towards the crowd, was the current reigning Hokage. He began to approach the large podium, giving and receiving a curt nod from the two as he passed by. A few more steps and he'd be able to see the large roaring mass all cheering for him.

Tsunade approached the boy and gave him a warm hug. He'd grown taller all these years so she didn't have to bend down towards him any longer. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You'll love the view brat," she said with a chuckle, "But in all honesty, I'm really proud of you," she finished, letting go of his arms she hadn't even realized she was holding.

Naruto gave the women a sincere smile and said his thanks as he continued to the podium. The site he saw shocked him. The plaza in front of the Hokage's tower was flooded with people. This continued for a few block over, obviously there were more people here than the normal Konoha mass. With careful eyes he saw familiar faces from many other countries. He could tell one section was a group of people from wave, another people from wind, he even saw people from snow country.

The Jounin-turned-Anbu-turned-Jounin Sensei took in as much as he could. Never had he seen so much people gathered, and all for him. After a good minute he took a deep breath and softly blew into the microphone. A soft 'woosh' sound was heard, signifying that it was working fine.

Trying to shake of the shivers in his hand, he gripped the podium hard and let cleared his throat of any nervousness, "People of Konoha, and friends from other lands. I thank you for joining me in this warm day," he intro-ed. 'Ok, that's a good start… ugh now what?' he said in his head. Unknown to him there was his best friend holding a breath and wishing him to be let himself express his heart clearly.

Letting the cheering die down once more he continued, "I came here today… not really sure what to say. As many of you know, for years I've declared my place as future Hokage, but I never actually planned on this day, but I was told that I should say what's in here," he said pointing to his heart, "so here it is…" he paused.

Taking another big breath he looked the pictures of all the previous Hokages, and stopped at the third one, "I used to really want this job… I thought that if I became Hokage one day, that everyone in the village would have to recognize me… but that changed. When I was young, I told my ambition to our beloved Sandaime… he told me that my reasons for being Hokage were wrong… he taught me that being Hokage is more than being the most powerful ninja in the village and being recognized as the best. It mean that you had the responsibility of protecting this village and all that you hold dear… I'm proud to say that I stand here doing that exactly…" he paused again.

The crowd erupted in cheer. Several people from the crowd as well as a few upon the balcony was warm-hearted by his speech. "As I've traveled and experienced… I've met many people, some good, some bad, but all taught me something… I've learned where true strength lies… how important the strength of will and determination really is… and most of all… what a Hokage's purpose is… and by all my will I will do my best to defend Konohagakure and protect my precious people within… and outside of theses walls" Naruto declared.

He felt her soft gaze against his back and turned his head around. Seeing the lavender-eyed women gazing at him with such admiration was a wonderful feeling for him, "With all my being I will guard those live… because this village means so much to me… I love Hinata…err KONOHA!!!" the crowd was quite. A few echoing laughs rung through the air.

His blue eyes were wider than dinner plates, 'I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT…' he wished… oh but he had. He had been so preoccupied by his embarrassment in front of pretty much anyone he has ever met and known that he missed the cumulated 'aww' the crowd made.

He was deathly afraid to turn around. Several different thoughts jumped through his mind about the reaction the indigo-haired kunoichi might make, none of them being correct. Slowly he turned his body around. Her face was as red as strawberry. Force of habit pushed his left arm up to rub the back of his head as the two slowly inched together. "Eh… look Hinata-chan… I-when I said-you know I-…" he was cut off when her soft hand grabbed the edges of his coat. The entire crowd able to now see action from several large projections placed in different places around the plaza. Luckily for them, the mic hadn't been turned off.

She let her slightly watery eyes make contact with his flinching ones, "Did you… did you mean it when you said… _that_," failing in saying the 'L' word herself.

He wanted to run, to ignored those teary eyes. Why did he have to say that. Now he was beyond excuses and lying was far out of the question. It was a yes or no answer, and he chose to dumbly nod his head. "…yeah… look Hina-mph!" he couldn't finish as his lips were crushed by soft pink ones.

Tsunade chuckled at the site, 'Great job Naruto, that really was the best speech ever', she said to herself slowly approaching the podium. "Our new Hokage!" she cried into the mic. Everyone cheered as the two shared a long passionate kiss, each oblivious to their surroundings.

Her slender arms found their way around his neck, as his rough fingers began to swim around her silky indigo hair. Separating to take a breath, the two looked deep into each other. "I told you you'd make a great speech," she said with a foxy grin that drove him crazy with her cuteness overload.

Moving a piece of hair away from her face, he kissed her chastely on the lips, "Couldn't have done it without you 'Nata," he said again before taking her by the hand and led her towards the crowd. With a strong arm wrapped around her waist he began waving at the mass, receiving cheers and coos from all over.

From that day on, no one has made a greater acceptance speech than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, with the help from now Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

**Well hope you liked. It was pretty sudden and i wanted to write it down before i forget... great now i'm too tired to write ch.7... oh well. I'm still awake enough to read a couple more one-shots WOOHOO NARUHINA**

**Spoiler Alert!!!-** well i wasn't too worried about Hinata after 437. I KNEW AS A FACT she was gonna live. Go check out my journal if you don't believe me. I've even figured out her role within the story now. I have her appearance pretty much all planned out... but you know what i was thinking about earlier? would kishimoto write up an ending where Naruto dies? You know that scroll that was attached to his back? that scroll was for the shiki fuin, the death god summoning seal. What if he uses that to seal up Madara or something??? CRAZY RIGHT??? well that's just me. i'd be so scared if that happened though!!!

**Enough of that now... REVIEW!!!**

**Click Down Here If You Enjoyed 437**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
